Tolérance Zéro
by Toumies
Summary: Séquelle de Sun Of Night, OS. Yuki Eiri, écrivain de son état, vit maintenant avec Shûichi Shindo, chanteur. Est-ce de tout repos ? Monsieur Yuki vous dirait : "Crève."


**Deux ans plus tard... **(Private joke)** la suite !  
><strong>

**Présentation :** Ceci est censée être la séquelle de _Sun Of Night_, ma première fanfiction.

**La Sainteté qui a corrigé cet... OS :** Chawia.

**Conseil :** Conseillé de lire _Sun Of Night_ pour savoir pourquoi Tohma Seguchi est en vacances, pourquoi Shûichi Shindo est toujours aussi débile et pourquoi Yuki Eiri est encore plus malade que dans le manga - ou presque.

**Warning :** Ceci peut être dangereux pour la santé, nous déclinons toute responsabilité de crises cardiaques, d'évanouissments intempestifs ou de crises de panique qui peuvent arriver au cours de la lecture. Effet secondaire : possibilité d'avoir le sourire et un air idiot. Veuillez prendre vos précautions. Merci.  
>- La direction.<p>

(Ecrit en tout petit : Risques de folie mentale. Maladie incurable.**  
>-<strong> Yuki Eiri.)

**Disclaimer : **Bien évidemment, toute ressemblance avec des personnages fictifs du manga _Gravitation_ de Maki Murakami est totalement fortuit.

**Mot de la fin : **Bonne lecture ! (traduction : ne mourrez pas avant la fin.)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tolérance Zéro.<strong>

**Appartement de Yuki Eiri.**

Yuki Eiri, écrivain à succès, âgé de vingt-cinq ans se réveillait après une longue nuit – pas si longue que ça en fait – peuplée de rêve – ou de cauchemar, tout dépendait du point de vue. Pendant environ une demi-seconde, Yuki crut que ce qu'il avait vécu était un rêve. Sa rencontre avec Shûichi, l'histoire avec Tohma, la découverte de ce qu'avait fait Tohma, etc. Pendant environ deux secondes, il se dit qu'il n'avait imaginé qu'une partie de son rêve. Les événements passés à New York étaient encore gravés dans sa mémoire ; donc il supposait que la partie « Shûichi Shindo, chanteur Japonais du groupe français Sun Of Night » n'existait pas, ainsi que la « tentative de meurtre sur Shûichi Shindo, chanteur Jap – OK, on arrête. » de son cher beau-frère non plus. Malheureusement pour lui – Yuki Eiri, écrivain – le chanteur sembla, à ce moment-là, prêt à lui rappeler sa présence. Yuki entendait son bouche trou de petit-ami dans la cuisine en train de chanter. L'écrivain se crispa au mot « cuisine » qui venait juste d'effleurer sa pensée. Shûichi était une calamité pour cuisiner, ce n'était plus un secret. Depuis que Seguchi Tohma était parti se soigner aux médicaments, loin à Hawaii – en fait, ce n'était pas si loin du Japon – la société N-G était dirigée par le petit chien dudit Seguchi, Sakano. Il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, même s'il n'était pas aussi « persuasif » que son maître – oups, son employeur.

Et c'était à partir de ce moment-là que Shûichi avait commencé à vivre chez lui. On aurait aussi bien pu appeler cette période « La descente aux Enfers de Yuki Eiri » et en sous-titre « c'est pas si mal que ça les Enfers avec un petit Shû-chan à ses côtés ».

Il faut se rappeler que la fin de la tournée de Sun Of Night s'était assez mal terminée. Shûichi avait été à l'hôpital à cause de Yuki – même la culpabilité ne l'étouffait pas – et que lui-même s'était retrouvé au commissariat – la pire expérience de sa vie. Puis, la crise de folie de Tohma, l'hôpital encore une fois et la fuite de Shûichi. Quand Yuki y pensait, cette période de sa vie n'était pas très reluisante non plus ; c'était à ce moment-là qu'il s'était demandé s'il ne ressentait pas plus pour Shûichi que du désir. Mais il s'était repris, il avait fait disparaître la pensée qui disait « Tu l'aimes ! Tu l'aimes ! Tu l'aimes ! » et avait repris le cours de la vie. Il avait écrit un autre livre, l'avait publié puis l'argent s'était mis à couler à flot. Yuki pensait que tout serait comme avant mais, étrangement, il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Ça s'était confirmé lorsqu'il avait revu Shûichi pour écrire sa chanson. Dés qu'il l'avait vu, Yuki l'avait voulu. Et il l'avait eu.

Ensuite, tout s'était enchaîné, la dernière tournée de Sun Of Night – chaque membre du groupe ayant autre chose de prévu. Enfin, ce n'était pas la fin du groupe, juste une pause. Kristal et Rick étaient retournés en France, alors que Thomas était parti vivre au Japon – Yuki le trouvait suicidaire d'aller dans un pays sans connaître la langue – et gardait contact avec Shûichi. Bien entendu, Shûichi avait décidé tout seul – sans vraiment consulter l'écrivain et en s'imposant – de vivre lui aussi au Japon, _chez _le beau blond d'écrivain.

Dire que la cohabitation était un peu difficile était un euphémisme. Le sale caractère de Yuki combiné au caractère changeant de son partenaire étaient des plus explosifs. Yuki ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait jeté Shûichi dehors parce qu'il pleurnichait trop – et qui était allé se réfugier chez son soi-disant meilleur ami Hiroshi Nakano. Mais à ce qu'il paraît, il se faisait aussi jeter de là car Nakano et le petit Suguru Fujisaki profitaient trop du lit – enfin des personnes sensées. Même si l'écrivain ne voyait pas du tout Fujisaki aussi _dévergondé_. D'un autre côté, en regardant la personne qu'il fréquentait...

Bref, le fait était que Yuki et Shûichi avaient beaucoup de point de discordance. Comme celui de...

« A plus tard, mon Yukii ! Je vais travailler, attends-moi ce soir ! », fit Shûichi Shindo, chanteur, depuis l'entrée.

La porte claqua et Yuki bâilla. Il se dit qu'il devait se lever et aller prendre une douche. Au moins, il serait tranquille pour la journée. Il prépara son café – corsé, si possible – et se rendit dans son bureau.

Il reprit le cours de ses pensées, avortée par la sortie de l'andouille.

Donc, Yuki Eiri, écrivain à succès, était dans son bureau en train d'écrire un chapitre de son nouveau roman. Il avait une cigarette allumée entre les lèvres et tirait distraitement dessus. Donc, rien d'anormal dans la vie de cet écrivain. Pour une fois, Yuki était dans les temps pour rendre son manuscrit. Ce qui était un peu bizarre, mais ce genre de chose lui était déjà arrivé. Ce n'était pas si inconnu que ça. Yuki repensait encore et encore à ce qu'il l'assaillait dès qu'il se levait – une pensée fatigante qui s'insinuait en long, en large et en travers dans sa tête. Ce qui perturbait l'écrivain était le fait qu'un certain Shûichi Shindo était entré dans sa vie peu de temps auparavant. Et que ce Shûichi Shindo était tout sauf une personne calme, réfléchie et disposant d'une conversation assez intéressante – ce que Yuki aurait aimé si ce n'était pas Shûichi, bien entendu. En fait, ce qui dérangeait le célèbre écrivain était la facilité avec laquelle Shûichi Shindo s'était immiscé dans sa vie et y était resté – pour son plus grand malheur, ou bonheur. Ça dépendait de son humeur. Bon, Shûichi était chanteur, Shûichi l'avait débarrassé de Tohma – le pauvre, il était devenu fou –, Shûichi était assez bon au lit – même s'il avait fallu tout lui apprendre. Enfin, ça n'avait pas vraiment gêné l'écrivain, il en était plutôt heureux. Shûichi était gentil, niais, hyperactif, lunatique mais en somme assez supportable. A part lorsqu'il faisait ses crises de pleurnicherie dès que Yuki le provoquait un peu. Il détestait quand Shûichi pleurait, ça lui donnait la migraine. Non, finalement ce n'était pas ça qui gênait Yuki Eiri, écrivain à succès, en train d'écrire dans son bureau un chapitre de son nouveau roman. Écrivain qui fumait comme un pompier, soit dit en passant. Yuki s'arrêta d'écrire, perturbé par son propre raisonnement. Il fixa l'écran et le qui curseur clignotait. Il secoua la tête. Non, ce qui gênait Yuki Eiri, écrivain à succès, était les tenues vestimentaires de Shûichi Shindo, chanteur et petit-ami officieux de Yuki Eiri.

Yuki Eiri, écrivain – OK, on arrête là les bêtises – avait remarqué la propension de son petit Shû-chan à mettre des tenues plus que découvertes pour aller sur scène. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi ce sujet revenait toujours dans ses réflexions. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute... Et, là, après tant de mois d'interrogation, il sut.

Il eut l'illumination du siècle. Yuki avait, enfin, mis la main sur ce sentiment qui le tiraillait dès qu'il voyait Shûichi entrer en scène avec son short court, et son t-shirt – court lui aussi – troué.

Il était jaloux.

Comprenons bien l'écrivain ; Shûichi était sa propriété car Shûichi habitait chez lui, couchait avec lui et passait la plupart de son temps libre avec lui. Il était donc normal que Yuki le considérât comme étant sien. De ce fait, sa jalousie était entièrement justifiée. Personne n'aimerait voir la personne qu'on aime – ou qui nous appartient corps et âme – à moitié nue, exposée au monde entier – ou simplement dans le Japon, mais c'est pareil. Et tout ça était la faute d'un certain chanteur débile – non, pas Shûichi ! – Sakuma Ryûchi. Bien sûr, c'était lui qui disait ce que Shûichi devait mettre – ah oui, Shûichi avait fait un nouveau groupe avec son ami Nakano et Fujisaki, « Bad Luck ». Un nom assez ridicule en soit. Yuki ne s'était pas gêné pour le lui dire. Enfin, là n'était pas la question. Non, le problème était Ryûchi Sakuma. Ce chanteur presque aussi idiot que l'idiot lui-même – Yuki penchait pour _très_ infantile avec une tendance schizophrène. Un peu comme lui mais, au moins, l'écrivain était quand même un peu plus sain d'esprit. Non ?

Enfin, ce n'était pas la question – encore une divagation. La tenue vestimentaire de Shûichi donnait des frissons à chaque fois que Yuki la voyait – non, pas de désir ou une autre connerie de ce genre. Non, plutôt de dégoût.

_(Menteur !)_

Il ne mentait jamais. Comment pouvait-on apprécier le short court qui dévoilait impunément des jambes si fines ? Et le t-shirt aussi troué qu'une passoire dévoilant ce petit torse mignon qu'il avait parcouru des centaines de fois – il était tenté de mettre « des milliers de fois » mais il savait que les lecteurs ne le croiraient pas. Ils croyaient qu'il n'avait pas d'endurance ou quoi ?

Bon, il s'éloignait encore du sujet.

Yuki prit sa tasse de café et vit qu'il y en avait plus. Résigné, il se leva pour aller en chercher dans la cuisine. Arrivé de ce lieu interdit à Shûichi – pour une bonne raison –, l'écrivain faillit faire une crise cardiaque en constatant l'_état_ du débarras – anciennement, appelée « cuisine ». Yuki serrait convulsivement sa tasse et commença à grogner assez dangereusement.

« Shûichi... je vais te tuer. », fit-il, la voix basse et menaçante.

**N-G prod., salle d'enregistrement.**

« C'est la danse des canards, qui en sortant de la ma- » Shûichi éternua. Voilà, il venait encore de gâcher un enregistrement. Shûichi avait pensé que c'était, enfin, la bonne. Le chanteur avait aussi pensé que ce serait une bonne journée et, pourtant, sa journée ne faisait qu'empirer.

Le réveil avait été le meilleur de toute sa vie. Il s'était réveillé, blotti contre son écrivain d'amour après une nuit de sport très intensif – il avait donc très peu dormi. Oh, son amour était insatiable. Ensuite, il s'était levé, guilleret, avait pris sa douche, s'était habillé, etc. Puis, peu à peu, une idée avait entièrement pris possession de ses pensées : faire un petit-déjeuner, digne de ce nom pour son écrivain d'amour, dans la cuisine – tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il était _formellement_ interdit que Shûichi y fasse quoi que ce soit d'autre que de manger ou de répondre aux baisers de Yuki Eiri. Alors, avec son idée de génie des temps modernes en tête, Shûichi avait commencé à faire la cuisine. « Commencé » était bien le mot car à la vue du désastre, le petit Shû avait vite abandonné. Il était encore incrédule du fait que son chéri réussisse si bien la cuisine – et sans que la cuisine ne se termine en champs de bataille. Plus que dépité, le chanteur avait décidé qu'il avait le temps et qu'il pouvait aller travailler tranquillement et, de toute façon, Yuki ne dirait rien.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Shûichi avait laissé tomber la casserole brûlée dans l'évier et était parti, toujours aussi guilleret, en lançant un « A plus tard, mon Yukii ! Je vais travailler, attends-moi ce soir ! » plutôt joyeux.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle le joyeux insouciant qu'était devenu Shûichi depuis qu'il vivait avec Yuki – celui-ci pencherait plus pour le fait que Tohma Seguchi était parti loin, très loin et qu'en plus, il était drogué aux médicaments. – était interdit de « cuisine ».

Enfin, continuons le début de journée de Shûichi Shindo, le chanteur. Shûichi était arrivé aux studios, avec du retard pour ne pas changer, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui s'était vite fané. Eh oui, ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il voyait son meilleur ami, Hiroshi Nakano, en pleine exploration buccale de _ce_ gamin, Fujisaki Suguru. Voici sa première mauvaise humeur. Ensuite, les deux amoureux – Shûichi avait toujours autant de mal avec cette _constatation_, surtout depuis qu'il les avait découvert en train de faire des choses sous la table **(1) – **s'étaient arrêtés et l'avaient vu. Fujisaki avait au moins eu la décence de rougir, pensait Shûichi, bizarrement en colère.

Il se demandait pourquoi Yuki ne les laissait pas, eux aussi, s'embrasser en public – Oh non, maintenant il était jaloux de _Fujisaki _! Bien que la réponse dudit écrivain le fasse rougir, elle n'était pas satisfaisante. Tout est relatif, évidemment ; une phrase du genre « Si je commence à t'embrasser, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter et je préfère qu'il y ait un lit à proximité pour te... » – le reste étant censuré pour les chastes oreilles – était assez embarrassant. Pourtant Shûichi ne réclamait que des baisers amoureux, rien de plus – même s'il savait que le terme « amoureux » n'allait pas très bien à son chéri. Toujours est-il que Shûichi était un gamin exigeant, disait Yuki.

Bref. La journée de Shûichi aurait pu être bonne ensuite mais une ombre était venue entacher sa nouvelle bonne humeur. Sakano, producteur des Bad Luck, ne pouvait plus s'occuper du groupe et de N-G en même temps. Ça lui donnait un surplus de travail impressionnant, il n'arrêtait pas de se taper la tête contre les murs – ce qui était assez effrayant. Donc, Bad Luck avait eu un nouveau producteur ; Claude « K » Winchester.

La première fois que Shûichi l'avait vu, il l'avait trouvé sympathique. Ensuite, Shûichi avait prié pour qu'on vire cet Américain fou des armes à feu en tout genre. K avait plusieurs fois tiré, sur Shûichi plus spécialement. En fait, K ne faisait que tirer sur Shûichi. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Enfin, bref. Depuis que Sakano lui avait délégué tout ce pouvoir, K se prenait pour Dieu, pour Bouddha et il lui arrivait même de se prendre pour une fourmi – référence au travail, et donc à Shûichi qui ne faisait rien. Exactement, sa logique n'était pas très logique mais il avait une arme et personne ne pouvait lui dire le contraire. Revenons à Shûichi et à ses inconvenances de cette journée. K était beaucoup plus chiant que Sakano. Si Shûichi ne réussissait pas un chant, K pointait son arme vers et lui demandait très gentiment de recommencer – bien que Shûichi ne le ressente _pas du tout _comme ça. Alors que cette séance d'enregistrement devait être calme et facile à terminer, c'était devenu l'enfer.

Alors lorsqu'à la fin de la journée Shûichi avait enfin terminé d'enregistrer, il s'était attendu à ce que Sakuma Ryûchi vienne le voir et s'amuse avec lui. Oui, parce que depuis que Fujisaki et Nakano étaient en couple, le guitariste avait soudainement oublié qu'il avait un meilleur ami. De ce fait, Shûichi s'était tourné vers la seule personne qui le comprenait complètement : son idole, le chanteur de Nittle Grasper. Malheureusement, le chanteur n'était nulle part. Shûichi avait cherché de fond en comble le bâtiment de NG mais rien, que dalle, nada, niet, nicht. Sakuma Ryûchi avait disparu. Ce qui avaient sérieusement entamé la santé mentale de K – le producteur en intérim. Sakuma était _censé_ chanter ce soir, à l'occasion d'une nouvelle émission – tous les moyens étaient bons pour attirer de l'audience. Et il n'était pas là. Ce qui avait exaspéré et excité Shûichi était que K avait fait une allusion à « peut-être remplacer Sakuma par Shindo » car de cette façon, Shûichi allait pouvoir chanter en live. Mais ce qui exaspérait le chanteur, était la façon dont K lui avait demandé.

En fait, non, il ne lui avait pas demandé. K avait toujours eu sa manière bien spéciale pour demander l'autorisation à quelqu'un. Il utilisait parfois des armes, ou des menaces – les deux en même temps ça avait plus d'effet. Cependant, messieurs, dames, ce n'était aucune de ces techniques qu'il avait utilisées. Il avait largement préférer assommer Shûichi et le balancer dans le van qui le conduirait au studio. Le chanteur, qui était menu et assez faible, n'avait pu résister à l'attaque de l'américain barge.

Au plateau – même s'il était content d'être sur scène en train de chanter devant des fans hystériques –, Shûichi regretta de ne pas être la maison avec Yuki, qui lui préparait à manger et qu'il ferait d'office le dessert et que l'écrivain le dégusterait dans leur chambre – ah, oui. Ça aussi, c'était bien. L'ambiance électrique du studio lui fit bientôt oublier tous ces petits soucis.

**Chez M. Yuki Eiri – et Shûichi Shindo.**

Yuki, le super écrivain, s'étira et cliqua sur la petite disquette de son traitement de texte. Voilà, le chapitre était bouclé, il était encore dans les temps et son éditrice n'allait pas lui chercher des noises. En tout cas, pas encore. L'écrivain prit sa tasse vide et son paquet de cigarettes – qui lui était presque vide – et sortit de son bureau, que Shûichi aimait appeler affectueusement « l'antre de la bête ».

(Oui, on sait bien que l'écrivain ne pense qu'à Shûichi mais il n'est pas encore capable de se l'avouer alors, si vous pouviez garder ça secret, s'il vous plait ? Merci d'avance. – La direction.)

Pour se détendre un peu – à quoi pensez-vous ? –, Yuki s'installa dans son canapé et alluma la télévision. Certes ça ne lui arrivait que de temps en temps de regarder la télévision, et souvent, c'était parce que Shûichi l'avait déjà allumée et que Yuki l'avait ensuite rejoint mais sûrement pas pour rester tranquillement assis à devenir un mollusque en moins de cinq secondes. Bref, aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de regarder cet engin, qui lui servait accessoirement d'outil pour sa popularité d'écrivain, et d'essayer d'apprécier une émission. Zappant rapidement sur les chaînes, il tomba sur une émission qui allait commencer, comme Yuki ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement. Le jingle était horriblement agressif, les images bien trop claires et superposées d'une façon qui donnait mal à la tête. Et puis, le chanteur était vraiment habillé trop court. Yuki fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient annoncé Sakuma Ryuchi mais en fait, c'était... Shûichi. Yuki n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Shûichi n'avait rien de prévu pourtant alors pourquoi... ?

Et puis, Seguchi n'était plus là – toujours à se goinfrer de médicaments – donc personne n'aurait pu faire d'autre coup tordu dans le même genre. Même si une partie de son esprit lui disait de rester calme, de ne pas courir à ce studio et leur dire sa façon de pensées, une autre, elle, lui disait : « Shûichi est à moi ! »

Alors l'animal qui était en lui – oui, oui, Shûichi avait bel et bien raison – se réveilla et une vague de violence déferla en lui. Puis, il prit une cigarette, l'alluma et se dit que Shûichi verrait ce qui allait lui arriver ce soir...

En fait, Yuki n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire. Il allait voir Shûichi. Tout de suite.

**Studio de l'émission.**

« Bravissimo, Shûichi ! On aurait presque dit le vrai Sakuma Ryuchi. », s'exclama K, les cheveux au vent.

Shûichi le regarda d'un air ahuri. Presque ? c'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire sur cette magnifique prestation, à imiter le seul chanteur inimitable ? Il n'était pas d'accord. Du tout.

« M-merci, M. K, balbutia Shûichi.  
>– Appelles-moi K, <em>kid<em> !, fit K, frappant le chanteur dans le dos, son arme au poing.  
>– D'accord, K. Je crois que je vais y aller Monsi– K »<br>Shûichi amorçait déjà sa marche vers le monde extérieur quand K le retint par l'une de ces lanières de cuir qui décorait sa tenue de scène – nous comprenons alors un instant la colère monstrueuse de Yuki Eiri.  
>« Attends un peu, toi. N'oublie pas qu'il y a des fans à faire plaisir.<br>– Mais je croyais que je n'imitais pas assez bien Sakuma ?,dit timidement Shûichi.  
>– Absolument. Ils t'ont reconnu, c'est pour ça qu'il faut tu les voies !<br>– Mais, je dois rentrer ! Yuki m'attend ! » Shûichi se mit la main devant la bouche. Mince, K ne savait pas à propos de lui et l'écrivain et il venait juste de faire une bourde – Shûichi ne savait pas que sur Internet, l'information allait vite. Et K n'était pas idiot non plus. Enfin...

« Yuki, dit K d'une façon bien trop joyeuse, qui est cette Yuki ? Ta petite-amie ?  
>– Euh, oui, c'est ça. Ma- ma petite-amie, » fit Shûichi, la voix faible. Le chanteur pensait s'être sorti du guêpier dont il avait été l'instigateur. C'était mal connaître les jours de malheur.<p>

C'est pour cela que lorsque K amena Shûichi vers les fans pour signer des autographes, il fut un moment surpris de voir un homme, blond, des lunettes noires sur le nez, et la cigarette au bec, ressemblant étrangement à Yuki, lui demander un autographe.

Shûichi lui fit un grand sourire et ne rechigna pas devant la tâche – c'était au moins le millième papier qu'il signait. Tout naïf qu'il était, le chanteur ne sentit pas la personne se tendre, ne vit pas sa mâchoire se crisper ni n'entendit le léger grognement qu'il lâcha. Shûichi n'aurait vraiment _jamais _pensé que Yuki serait venu. Et sans être prévenu. Cependant quand l'homme attrapa Shûichi en dessous des aisselles et qu'il le jeta comme un sac à patate sur ses épaules, le chanteur se demanda furtivement si c'était un enlèvement. Mais celui-ci reconnut instantanément les mains qui le maintenaient au niveau des fesses. C'était son chéri, il en était sûr et certain.

Bien entendu, ce ne fut pas le cas pour K, qui lui ne connaissait pas du tout l'écrivain. Et devant cette toute nouvelle technique d'enlèvement, K déploya l'armée, les forces spéciales, lui-même et les fourmis (Ces petites bestioles pouvaient être très utiles dans certaines situation) et s'élança après le malotru qui pensait pouvoir s'échapper avec son chanteur.

Yuki n'attendit pas de savoir ce que l'Américain allait faire, il fonça vers sa voiture, ouvrit la porte arrière, jeta Shûichi à l'intérieur, ferma la porte, courut à l'avant, ouvrit sa porte, s'assit, mit la clé dans le contact, passa la première et démarra. Ouf. C'était juste un missile qui venait d'atterrir là où Yuki s'était garé. L'écrivain ne savait pas trop où aller, il était impossible d'être en sécurité nulle part avec les chars, les bombes, les missiles, les mines antipersonnel qui lui faisaient obstacle sur la route. Yuki était aussi un pilote de course au pair et il évita chaque armes massives comme si c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Quelques secondes plus tard, il arriva devant chez lui. Il descendit alors de la voiture, ouvrit la porte arrière, chercha Shûichi sur la banquette mais il ne trouva pas, alors il regarda en dessous, le vit, le prit – il semblait être en train de dormir bien tranquillement l'insecte alors qu'il s'était casser le c*l pour leur sauver la vie – le souleva, le mit sur ses épaules, s'avança vers la porte, sortit sa clé, ouvrit la porte, jeta Shûichi au sol et enfin, il barricada la porte avec une porte de bunker.

Il s'appuya contre ce morceau de béton et se laissa tomber au sol, les yeux fermés ; ce qui n'était pas très « Yuki », se fit-il la réflexion. Mais où va le monde ?

**Appartement de Yuki Eiri et de Shûichi Shindo **(oui, on sait que vous savez ! Pas la peine de le rappeler.)

L'écrivain se disait qu'il serait tranquille avec son chanteur, il pourrait le déshabiller – non pas pour des activités cochonnes, cochons, va – pour le rhabiller avec beaucoup plus de tissu – quoique... Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se décider à ouvrir les yeux et à se lever, une autre voix que celle de son imbécile de chanteur se fit entendre. Yuki ouvrit soudainement les yeux et vit avec horreur son petit-frère descendre les escaliers avec, _avec _Sakuma Ryûchi, le chanteur idiot – il était encore avec son lapin rose. Un frisson de terreur lui traversa la colonne vertébrale et il ressentit des sueurs froides dans le dos en pensant que son frère ait pu faire _ça _avec Sakuma « l'idiot », ici, chez lui, dans sa chambre et dans _son lit _! Ce qui semblait être le cas parce que ces deux personnes – Yuki était tenté de dire criminels, mais voyons, il n'exagérait pas – ne remarquaient pas l'écrivain, prostré devant sa porte blindée. Ce ne fut que lorsque Sakuma trébucha sur le corps sans vie, semblait-il, de Shûichi, qu'ils firent attention aux alentours. Tatsuha ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et soi-disant, innocents à la vue de son frère et de son aura meurtrière. Le jeune moine prit le bras de Ryûchi, le faisant reculer pour se mettre entre le Démon et lui, le protégeant de son corps, la tête haute. Il était prêt à se sacrifier.

Pendant ce temps, Sakuma, ne remarquant pas ce remue-ménage, se dirigea vers le corps de Shûichi. Il s'accroupit et commença à le toucher du bout des doigts. Shûichi était peut-être mort, se dit-il, peut-être qu'il fallait appeler une ambulance. Tout d'abord, il devait s'assurer que Shûichi en avait bien besoin. Il le retoucha du bout des doigts et cette fois-ci, le chanteur bougea. Un tout petit peu mais il bougea. Puis il marmonna quelque chose. Ryûchi s'approcha de Shûichi, pour essayer de mieux comprendre ce qu'il racontait. Les mots « Pocky » et « Yuki » se détachèrent sensiblement du marmonnement intelligible de son confrère. Sakuma leva les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant. Shûichi avait peut-être faim. Le sourire aux lèvres, le chanteur se leva et entra dans la cuisine propre et rangée à la recherche de Pocky – Shûichi connaissait bien son chéri, Yuki n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laver et nettoyer la cuisine, tout en le traitant de tous les noms.

Tiens, en parlant de Yuki, il était toujours en train de fixer d'un air mauvais, qui signifiait un futur de torture et de mauvais traitement en vue, son petit frère qui avait osé faire des cochonneries chez lui. L'écrivain avait délibérément choisi de marcher lentement, très lentement. Longtemps auparavant, ce simple pas pouvait terrifier cette sangsue de Tatsuha. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Arrivé au niveau de l'escalier, Yuki voulut s'avancer un peu plus mais sa manche de manteau s'accrocha. Il s'arrêta, réfléchit quelques secondes sur ce qui aurait accroché à cet endroit et en déduisit que _rien _n'aurait accroché.

Les mots : « On ne bouge plus, monsieur. » et la sensation froide d'un canon de pistolet suffit à Yuki pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Il leva doucement les mains en l'air et tourna la tête vers la gauche. K était là, son arme pointée vers lui.

« Comme on se retrouve, criminel. » Yuki grinça des dents, les criminels, ici, ce n'était pas lui mais bien Tatsuha et l'autre idiot.

« Comment êtes-vous rentré ?, demanda l'écrivain.  
>– Où est Shûichi ? Rétorqua K.<br>– Sur le sol, » répondit-il.

K se décala sur le côté, Yuki toujours en joue, et vérifia ses dires.

« Vous l'avez déjà fait disparaître ?, dit K, se rapprochant bien trop près de l'autre homme.  
>– Quoi ? » Yuki regarda à son tour et trouva le couloir vide. Shûichi, son frère et Sakuma avaient disparu ! Littéralement, les trois en même temps ! C'était impossible. Et maintenant il devait s'occuper de ce malade.<br>Alors, il devait se mettre dans la tête d'un schizophrène prêt à tuer s'il le fallait. Ça semblait un peu difficile.

(Yuki avait bien mauvaise mémoire. C'était plus facile d'oublier les faits à propos de soi-même que des autres)  
>L'écrivain prit alors son courage à deux, trois, même quatre !, mains et pieds. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il était toujours un peu trouillard.<p>

« On peut... les chercher ensemble, si vous voulez, proposa timidement – faisant semblant – Yuki.  
>– Oh, oh, oh, bonne idée ! », répondit K, le frappant dans le dos d'un grand coup. L'écrivain se tendit, les cheveux dressés sur la tête. Cet homme était complètement malade.<p>

Yuki fit bien attention à se mettre derrière l'autre barge. Les balles perdues étaient si vite arrivées avec ce genre d'individus. Ils allèrent à l'étage ; la chambre, le bureau – Yuki lui avait pourtant formellement interdit d'y entrer mais disons, qu'un 9 millimètres est plutôt convaincant à faire le contraire – et la salle de bain. K invita ensuite Yuki à montrer le chemin – il s'était bien débrouillé sans lui – vers le rez-de-chaussée. Yuki alla dans le salon, la salle à manger, rien. Personne n'était là.

Le dernier endroit qu'ils n'avaient vérifié : la cuisine. Yuki était tout tremblant en pensant qu'il devait y entrer, il avait peur de voir ce qu'il allait trouver.

La main tremblotante, le cœur battant, l'écrivain poussa doucement porte qui grinça d'un air sinistre, ne présageant rien de bon. Yuki se figea devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Tatsuha, Sakuma et Shûichi étaient tranquillement assis en train de papoter et manger dans _sa_ cuisine.

La colère monstrueuse qu'il avait ressentit en voyant son Shû-chan si sexy revint en force et il crut qu'il allait tout saccager. Mais comme à son habitude, K avait toujours sa façon bien à lui pour désamorcer les situations dangereuses.

« Allons, allons, les enfants, il faut maintenant y aller, dit K, les mains vide.  
>– Euh, je reste là, répondit Shûichi, inspectant suspicieusement les dites mains.<br>– Moi aussi, Kumagôro ! fit Ryûchi.  
>– Si Ryûchi reste, je reste aussi, » intervint Tatsuha se rapprochant de la tête du vieux chanteur. Yuki eut des frissons à ce que son frère allait faire devant lui et tout d'un coup, plus rien ne lui importait. Qu'ils crèvent tous. Yuki allait tous les faire dégager de chez lui. A part Shûichi.<p>

Comme dans un film d'action Hollywoodien, l'écrivain sortit de la cuisine, sauta au-dessus du canapé glissa sur la table basse en verre et s'éclata violemment contre le meuble de la télévision. Il releva la tête, toute ensanglantée, s'empara de la télécommande et revint dans la cuisine, levant bien haut le bras droit ; celui qui tenait la télécommande nouvellement acquise.

Un silence de mort se fit dans la pièce, ces occupants le regardèrent impassiblement. Yuki déclara alors, le ton froid et menaçant : « Si vous ne sortez pas tout de suite de chez moi, je vous promets que je vous ferai exploser avec moi. Je n'ai pas peur de le faire. Je suis capable de tout. » K leva les mains en signe de paix et se décala vers les trois autres personnes. Une fois derrière elles, K se mit en position de tireur et sortit son arme préférée : le bazooka.

« _Put the remote control down_ !, s'écria-t-il.  
>– <em>Never<em> !**(2)** » Répliqua Yuki, la voix basse.

Shûichi regardait cet échange avec admiration. Que son Yuki était beau, que son Yuki était fort et courageux. Tenir tête à K lui vaudrait au moins la médaille d'honneur. Qu'il était sexy, la télécommande à la main. Shûichi en était tout émoustillé. Oh, oui, il fallait tous qu'ils partent, le chanteur voulait que son Yuki d'amour l'emmène dans leur chambre qu'il lui fasse XXX avec son XXX et qu'il le XXX sur le lit !

Une lueur de détermination s'alluma dans son regard. Il allait tous les jeter de chez eux, Yuki n'allait être qu'à lui !

« Mon Yuki ! Viens, on les enferme et tu m'enlève encore une fois !, s'exclama Shûichi, s'élançant, volant vers son amoureux.  
>– C'est Yuki ? »<br>Tous les regards se tournèrent vers K, incrédules. Soudainement K se mit à virevolter, les cheveux détachés, les larmes aux yeux.

« Yuki était une femme qui n'aimait pas son corps. Elle voulait changer et devenir un homme. Et puis, étant la personne qu'il est, Shindo l'a aimée et choyée sans se poser de question, » K prit une inspiration et continua, « Shûichi, fit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci, je te comprends. Je comprends que tu ne voulais rien dire sur ce passé sombre et abominable. Je te soutiendrai dans ton combat ! » Sur ces dernières paroles, l'Américain rapprocha Shûichi et le serra dans ses bras.

NON !, pensa Yuki, Shûichi n'avait pas le droit d'être habillé comme _ça _– short en cuir très court, t-shirt en résille très transparent, et avec des lanières en cuir qui l'entouraient de manière sensuelle (dixit Yuki) – dans les bras d'un ou d'une autre que lui !

Il approcha son pouce du bouton rouge de la télécommande et le temps se figea. Les secondes – tic tac, tic tac – défilaient lentement, K se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il allait faire, il se sépara de Shûichi en le jetant par terre, puis il se mit à courir vers l'écrivain – tic tac, tic tac – dont son pouce montait, montait vers le bouton. Alors que l'américain allait attraper la main de Yuki, Shûichi, Tatsuha et Ryûchi se mirent à l'abri, sous la table blindée de la cuisine et attendirent. Mais c'était déjà trop tard quand K toucha enfin Yuki, celui-ci avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton rouge de la télécommande.

« NAAAOON ! » cria K, frappant sur la main de l'écrivain. Et l'explosion eut lieu. Yuki Eiri, écrivain, avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il était enfin tranquille.

…

…

…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Il était sur le dos, complètement étalé en étoile sur le lit, le drap à moitié remonté, la bouche ouverte, de la bave coulant sur le côté. Pendant environ une demi-seconde, il se demanda pourquoi il se trouvait là, dans sa chambre alors qu'il était dans la cuisine quelques instants auparavant. Pendant environ deux secondes, il réalisa que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve stupide et embarrassant, mais un rêve tout de même. La journée d'hier ne s'était pas passée, et c'était tant mieux. Shûichi sembla alors se rappeler à lui, il était en train de chanter dans la cuisine. Yuki se crispa au mot « cuisine » qui traversait ses pensées, son bouche-trou de petit-am–

Attendez.

Cette scène, il l'avait déjà vécu. Presque mot pour mot.

Puis une phrase déclencha tout : « A plus tard, mon Yukii ! Je vais travailler, attends-moi ce soir ! »

Non. Non. Nonononononononon.

Yuki se leva soudainement, se fichant éperdument de sa nudité digne d'un dieu grec, et appela désespérément Shûichi Shindo, chanteur et actuellement son petit-ami à tendance catastrophe atomique, tout en se dépêchant de descendre les escaliers avant que le chanteur ne sorte.

« Ne sors pas ! Reste ! Je te dis de rester !  
>– Oh mon Yuki, je savais que tu étais insatiable. D'accord, je reste, fais-moi l'amour ! »<p>

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence. Très, très long le silence.

« Crève, » fit Yuki, en remontant en vitesse les escaliers. En fait, toutes les catastrophes pouvaient arriver, il n'en avait rien à faire. Shûichi était devenu fou. Qu'il parte.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime mon Yuki chéri, » répliqua le chanteur, les yeux brillants de larmes de joie et un sourire béat.

Yuki Eiri, célèbre écrivain de roman à l'eau de rose, maudit encore une fois le jour où il avait connu Shûichi Shindo, chanteur du groupe français Sun of Night.

**Fin**.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Cf « Piste03_Vieil ami », le chapitre 4 de mon histoire _Sun of Night_.  
><strong>(2)<strong> « Lâche la télécommande !  
>– Jamais ! »<p> 


End file.
